leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poké Doll
For the plush toy line, see Poké Doll (plush). |} The Poké Doll (Japanese: ピッピにんぎょう Doll) is an item introduced in Generation I. It can be used to escape from a with a wild Pokémon. In the core series games Price / | 1000| 500}} |N/A| 500}} | 1000| 500}} | 18000| 500}} |N/A| 500}} | 1,000| 500}} |N/A| 50}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag during a with a wild Pokémon, it allows the to escape instantly regardless of any factors that would otherwise prevent escape. In Generation I, a Poké Doll can be given to in Saffron City in exchange for a . In , a Poké Doll can be given to Copycat to have her teach to one Pokémon. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, it cannot be used to escape from wild Pokémon at Poké Spots. Description |Use during a battle against a wild Pokémon to make a getaway.}} |Use to escape from a wild Pokémon.}} |Use to flee from any battle with a wild Pokémon.}} |An item brought over from a faraway place.}} |An attractive doll. Use it to flee from any battle with a wild Pokémon.}} |A doll that attracts Pokémon. Use it to flee from any battle with a wild Pokémon.}} |A doll that attracts the attention of a Pokémon. It guarantees escape from any battle with wild Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | | Celadon Department Store |- | | | Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store, Mt. Moon Square (gift from Tiffany) |- | | | Trade |- | | | Celadon Department Store |- | | Team Galactic HQ | Veilstone Department Store |- | | | Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store, Mt. Moon Square (gift from Tiffany) |- | | | |- | | | Black City (Jacques) |- | | Shopping Mall Nine | Accumula Town (daily, show the a Pokémon with the requested height) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Mia) |- | | | Laverre City (daily, ×2, show the man and the a Pokémon with the requested height) |- | | | Lilycove Department Store (30% chance after rematch with Amy & Liv) |- | | Hau'oli City | |- | | | Trade |} |} Artwork Models In spin-off games PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond The Poké Doll, simply known as "Plush" in-game, makes an appearance in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond as a gift item found inside crates. It can be given to Pokémon to make them happier, or can be used to distract certain Pokémon from running away. Instead of Clefairy, these Dolls represent , but were also translated to English as Poké Doll (Japanese: ピィにんぎょう Doll). In the anime A Poké Doll belonging to first appeared in Lulled to La-La Land! and made brief reappearances from Now You See Them, Now You Don't! to Family Determination!. Lillie used the Poké Doll in Rescuing the Unwilling! to remind Lusamine's Clefable of the good times they had together, allowing it to break free from 's control. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Hollow Victreebel, used a Poké Doll to escape from a group of that were trying to eat him in the . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga used a Poké Doll as a substitute for himself in Part-Time Job At The Swimming Pool!!. Since then, it became Clefairy's signature item, mostly relying on it to decoy himself or flee from any battle. In the TCG The Poké Doll was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Original Series (the Japanese Original Era) in the expansion. The English language release of the card uses the English equivalent of the Japanese name, Clefairy Doll. Play Clefairy Doll as if it were a . While in play, Clefairy Doll counts as a Pokémon (instead of a Trainer card). Clefairy Doll has no attacks, can't retreat, and can't be Asleep, Confused, Paralyzed, or Poisoned. If Clefairy Doll is Knocked Out, it doesn't count as a Knocked Out Pokémon. The player may discard Clefairy Doll at any time during their turn before their attack. Trivia * The Lost Item that must be returned to the in exchange for the Magnet Train Pass in Generations and is implied to be the same Poké Doll given to her to obtain in Generations and . * Due to a glitch in the Generation I games, Poké Dolls can also be used to bypass the ghost Marowak in Pokémon Tower; this glitch was fixed in Generation III. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=皮皮玩偶 皮皮公仔 |zh_cmn=皮皮玩偶 '' 皮皮娃娃 |da=Pokédukka |fr=Poké Poupée Poképoupée |de=Poképuppe |it=Pokébambola |ko=삐삐인형 Ppippi Inhyeong |pl=Pokémaskotka |pt_br=Pokéboneco |es=Poké Muñeco |sv=Poké-docka |vi=Búp bê Pippi }} Category:Items Category:Escape items de:Poképuppe es:Poké muñeco fr:Poké Poupée it:Strumenti di Fuga#Poké Bambola ja:ピッピにんぎょう zh:皮皮玩偶（道具）